Just a Cold Night
by LostWordsAndSpilledInk
Summary: Jamie's POV-He's decided Jack's not going to look at him like a child anymore. MATURE! BOYxBOY!


**Warning! Contains yaoi (boyxboy) and is very mature! Reader discretion advised! **

**Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

_**~LostWords&SpilledInk**_

~(*)~(*)~(*)~

Jamie stared down at the unconscious Jack Frost. It might have been mean to whack him in the head with a bat, but it was necessary. Jamie knew that there was no other way to capture the light-footed frost spirit. The older male was still taller and stronger than himself. And he had made up his mind. Jack Frost had visited Jamie through his window fairly often ever since the incident when Jamie was ten. And recently Jack had been visiting Jamie more and more often, stopping by after school or on the weekends to say hi; and he stayed for longer too. Jamie attributed that to the fact that now that he was older he could hold a more intelligent conversation. And Jamie was older now-he was almost seventeen already. How could Jack possibly see him as that same child who stubornly refused to give up his childhood heroes long after everyone else had stopped believing? He couldn't. Not anymore, Jamie wouldn't allow that.

Jack moaned and shifted his head a little and Jamie was snapped back into action. He shifted through his drawers and found two belts, the thickest he owned, and moved his way back to the bed. He tried to be careful while bounding Jacks wrists-he didn't want to leave marks or hurt his friend, but the belts had to be firm or Jack would escape. He had to laugh at himself a little: he didn't want to hurt the man he was tying up. It was already dark out and the cold snowy air was blowing in through the window. Jamie almost never closed his window, even though that enraged his mother. He couldn't bring himself to close it when he thought Jack might stop by.

Jamie slid his hand down Jacks unconscious cheek. The spirtit's skin was always colder than his own. He often hoped that when Jack felt him, it warmed him up, just a little. Jamie liked to imagine that he could affect Jack like that. His fingers traced the older boy's thin lips and soft cheekbones, all the way up to his defined eyebrows. Jack stirred awake, mumbling something about a headache. It took the spirit a minute to adjust to the dim lighting and to fully regain consciousness, but when he did his icy eyes filled with questions.

Jamie could feel his heart getting ready to jump out of his chest. He'd pictured how this would happen dozens of times-ever since he got up the courage to actually go through with his plan-but now that Jack was here he didn't know what to do. He couldn't talk, let alone move.

"Jamie?" Jack's confused voice brought the boy back to the situation. There was no going back now, and Jamie didn't plan to. "Where am I?"

Jamie took a deep breath before talking. "My room Jack, don't you recognize it?"

Jack looked around and tried to sit up before realizing he was attached to the bed. "What the-? What's going on here?"

Instead of answering with words, Jamie leaned down and set his lips firmly on the larger boy's. He could feel the spirit trying to break free, so he placed his hands on either side of Jack's face to hold him there. He pushed his tongue against the cold lips underneath him and licked them several times, until the parted just a little. Jamie's tongue tried to taste everything in Jack's mouth-his teeth, his gums, his tongue. It was a while before Jamie released Jack, though he wished he didn't have to. He wished he didn't need air.

Jack was panting heavily and a think link of saliva connected the two boys. Jack spoke first, breaking the link. "Jamie? What the hell is going on? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jamie had already started in on Jack's abdomem, sliding up the frosted blue sweatshirt he was wearing. Why hadn't he though to take it off before tying Jack to the bed? The teen pushed the shirt as far up as it would go then started kissing and licking the skin underneath. "J-Jamie! Stop!" Jamie could hear the strain in Jack's voice and that was enough for him to let him know that Jack was feeling it, which kept him going. He ran his tongue around Jack's right nipple, then nibbled on his left. Jack gasp and arched into Jamie. Jamie slowly used his hands to replace his tongue, teasing Jack's nipples with his thumbs, before slowly tracing the sprit's defined pectorals down to his navel. He sucked lightly on the tender skin there.

"A-AAH! J-JAMIE!"

Jamie was thrilled to see that Jack was feeling it so much, his trousers sported an already visable tent. Jamie slid his hands down to undo the pants, but was stopped by Jack crossing his legs and pushing the younger boy away with his feet.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING JAMIE?" Jack's ice-blue eyes were wide with confusion and frustration.

For the first time, Jamie was forced to confront Jack. All his fears about being rejected and hated came down on top of him. His chest constricted and he had to take several deep breaths. "Why stop me Jack? It's obvious you like it." Jamie brazenly slid his hands between the winter spirit's tanglement of legs and carefully massaged his penis. Jack gasped loudly and arched again, then tried to squirm away from Jamie's hands.

"THAT's NOT THE POINT!" He gasped, "Jamie, please stop this."

The desperation in his voice stabbed Jamie in the heart, but he knew he couldn't stop now. He had to see it through. Because after tonight, Jamie doubted he would ever see Jack Frost again. Jamie leaned forward and kissed Jack again, just a peck this time. "No, Jack." He answered, almost flinching as the spirit's eyes widened in fear and surprise. Jamie firmly gripped both of Jack's ankles and fought to spread his legs. Jack kept yelling at him to stop, or at least wait, but Jamie ignored the larger boy. He finally managed to loosen Jack's pants and freed the other boy's large erection. Jamies own trousers were becoming awfully tight in the crotch area, but he would have to ignore that for now. He carefully opened his mouth and took in the tip of Jack's cock, trying to make it as wet as possible. Jack stopped shouting in way of gasping and panting. Jamie began rhythmically pumping his mouth up and down, kneeding Jack's balls and using his tongue to trace his veins and crevices. Precum was already seeping out of his tip, making it easier to get the whole shaft good and wet. When Jamie felt Jack stiffen, about to cum, he gripped the hilt tightly, making the spirit shout outloud in shock and pain.

"Not yet Jack," Jamie panted, rubbing his sleeve on the side of his mouth, "Not yet. I want you inside me first." Jamie slid off his pants, giving his own cock some attention. He leaned over Jack to get into the drawers of his bedside to access the lotion he had in there. He squirted some of the cool liquid onto his hand, spreading it across his fingers, before approaching his entrence. "Just hold on a little longer Jack. I need to soften myself up first." He gasped and panted as he inserted his first and middle finger and thrusted them gently into himself. After the thrid finger, he scissored and spread them, trying to get himself loose as quickly as possible.

Jack was watching all of this from a great angle; he could see Jamies pent-up erection and he watched the younger boy's face as he felt his own fingers hit his prostate, only just barely. "Jamie, why are you doing this?" The desperation from before was gone form his voice (though it was still a little straied) and only pure confustion was left. "Why would you?"

Jamie stopped for a minute, clearly debating whether or not to answer, before leaning forward, almost resting on Jack's broad chest, so that Jack could feel his breath on his neck. "Because I love you. Because I have always loved you, and there is no other way for me to get through to you." Jack's utter surprise was evident on his face and Jamie almost stopped talking all together in liu of more physical conversation. But before he did, "I'm sorry Jack." And he was, but he wasn't going to stop now.

He grabbed Jack's straining cock, making the spirit loudly gasp again, and positioned it at the base of his hole. He bit his lip as he slowly slid down the older boy's cock.

"AH-AHHH!" Jack shouted as Jamie's warm body enclosed around his member. He had never felt so warm since his death. He arched forward, trying to fill himself with the warmth.

Jamie hissed as he slid all the way to Jack's Hilt. He'd practiced a few times with his fingers and even a marker, but he still hadn't expected it to hurt so much. Despite the pain, he had never felt greater ecstacy in his entire life. Both boys waited, panting heavily, for several seconds before Jamie felt ready to move. At first he moved slowly and deliberletly, grining his ass against Jack's penis and dipping his hips so that they both felt every single thrust. Then, as both boys became more bridled, he started to move faster, every thrust hitting his prostate hard and raw.

"OH GOD JACK! SO GOOD!" He gasped each time he hit deeper.

Jack's pants were become so loud that the were become shouts. "AH! AH! AH! JA-MIE!" It felt like he was melting underneath the heat of the younger boy, and he couldn't hold it in any more. "JA-MIE! CUM-I'M CUMMING!"

"Yes Jack! Please! Cum in me!" He himself couldn't hold on anylonger and in one final, powerful thrust, both boys came with much vigor, arching into each other, slamming their bodies where they were connected. Jamie blushed as he covered Jack's chest in sticky, white liquid, then howled in exuberance as he felt Jack's own liquid filling up his insides. "Oh my god Jack that was so good." He panted as he slid off the older boy. "Thank you." He blushed again. "And I'm sorry." He carefully undid the bindings on Jack's hands. "I know I forced myself on you, but I-" He chocked as he tried to hold back tears. He knew the spirit had to hate him now, he would never see him again.

Jack carefully sat up, then placed his arms around the younger boy. "I know," He whispered into Jamie's ear, "It's okay." He dipped in for a kiss and Jamie jerked back suddenly.

"You can't Jack...I just-I just had you...in my mouth, it'll taste gross." He turned away, even his ears were red. "You don't need to stay out of pity. I know what I did, and I knew the concequences when I did it."

Jack twisted the boy so that he was underneath him, then grabbed his wrists into one and and his jaw in the other. He pushed his lips hard against the boy's and forced his tongue into his mouth, licking every corner, every tooth. "Jamie, Jamie I love you."

Jamie's eye's widened. "That's-that's a lie."

"It's not. I've loved you since we first met. You've always been so special to me. I was going to wait-or not tell you at all-but you've presented me with this beautiful dish, how can I refuse?" He pushed his bare crotch against the younger boy's. Both teens were hard again. "How do you feel about going another round?" He asked gently, releasing the boy's hands. "You can say no."

Jamie put his arms around the spirit's neck and pulled him closer. "I say that's a fantastic idea."


End file.
